


just the two of us.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: title is from one of aoa's songs.since topjm x btmyf faught well with pwrbtmjm x softdomyf inthispoll, i couldnt resist writing both.im working on pwrbtmjm x softdomyf so pls do wait a little more :)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	just the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, theres no imprinting and no destined mates. oh and, dont like topjm x btmyf, dont read :)

* * *

“What is it?” 

Junmyeon purrs against the omega’s neck after sensing the latter wincing and scooting away as he languidly maps the heated skin with a hint of possessiveness. “Your rings,” Yifan mumbles or whines or probably both, “They’re cold…” 

Junmyeon slides his hand out under the fluffy sweater Yifan has on immediately to take a glimpse at his fingers. Junmyeon wants to slap himself for forgetting to take the accessories off. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon plants a peck on Yifan’s cheek before discarding them one by one placing them on the nightstand before returning to his mate’s side, the hand also back to where it was earlier, “Better now?” 

Yifan snuggles into the alpha’s neck as he nods, smiling against the warm skin. Junmyeon clamps the taller’s jaw with his free hand to see him but Yifan shies away from his gaze, causing Junmyeon to connect their lips at once. 

It’s days like these both get a break from work. Unfortunately, it’s just for one day. Yifan has been sulking a lot so Junmyeon asked the reason but the omega won’t answer. His mate will casually avoid his question and his presence too. 

Junmyeon felt dejection mixed with upset radiating from the omega and he wondered why. He now knows the reason. They haven’t spent quality time together in a long while. 

Here they are, side by side after Junmyeon requested his sulky mate to watch a movie in their bedroom after breakfast. 

It’s still morning and things are already heating up. 

“Junmyeon…” 

“Yeah?” 

Yifan shivers slightly as the alpha’s fingers skitter over his inner thigh. “What is it,” Junmyeon teases, slowly kissing his way down to the omega’s neck before sucking on the flesh. Yifan grabs the hand rubbing his thigh down between his legs, releasing a sound of satisfaction. 

Junmyeon chuckles fondly as his other hand presses against Yifan’s nape, caressing the semi-long locks before slowly tugging it downwards to have their lips locked again. “Junmyeon,” Yifan straight up whines this time. 

He’s out of patience. “I know,” Junmyeon soothes the omega with one last kiss to his lips before discarding his tee. Yifan sneaks a glance at the alpha’s well-built body. He swallows thickly after peering into Junmyeon’s eyes looking so wanton. 

Yifan becomes twice needy than he already is. “We can spend all day like this,” Junmyeon smiles gently, his fingers enveloping the omega who keens under his touch. “What about night… ?” Junmyeon suppresses a chuckle. 

He stops momentarily as he helps Yifan to take off his sweater, eyeing him with a pointed look, “I don’t want to have you limping tomorrow at work, darling.” Yifan flushes as he’s now half nude like his fiancé. 

Junmyeon kisses him and slowly, he lays on his back as the alpha climbs over his figure. They have a heated liplock but then, Yifan bucks his hips for friction. Junmyeon crooks an eyebrow at that as soon as their eyes connect. 

Yifan feels small under the strong gaze despite the difference in their statures. “I want to apologize for not taking a break for us,” Junmyeon traces his fingertips across Yifan’s sternum down to his stomach, causing the omega to have a chill all over by the ghostly touch. 

After noting the guilt on the alpha’s handsome face, Yifan listens inquisitively as he runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s dark brown hair hoping his action will soothe his mate. 

“There’s just so much to do within these two months and I just… God, I’m so sorry.” 

Yifan feels sad so he frames the alpha’s cheeks, smiling, “It’s okay… We’re together now. That’s all that matters.” Junmyeon beams. He takes one of the taller’s hand and kisses the palm, causing Yifan to flush. 

Yifan has known that Junmyeon is very affectionate after a few months of dating. Even though it’s going to be nearly six years, these little things will never fail to make him blush. He brings the alpha’s face downwards, sealing their mouths firmly. 

It gets hotter a few minutes later. 

Hotter. 

Messier. 

Filthier. 

Junmyeon parts away, leaving a panting Yifan as he settles on the omega’s thighs. He brings a hand down and strokes him fast. Yifan moans, his hands fisting Junmyeon’s pants right away, eyes closed shut with pleasure. 

His hair is tousled, cheeks tinging with pastel red and his mouth is parted, letting out short silent moans. Junmyeon loves the view. Maybe, just maybe, he will give what Yifan wants. He drops a kiss to signal his mate he’s going to stop as he fetches the necessities from the nightstand. 

Yifan isn’t able to utter a word as he tries to regain his senses. He loves Junmyeon. He really does. The alpha is completely different than the others. Omegas like Yifan are rare. Alphas like Junmyeon are also rare. 

Most omegas want tall and bulky alphas and most alphas want petite and feminine omegas. Neither of them meets the standards. Yifan is tall and slim while Junmyeon is a head shorter but fitter than Yifan. 

They’re the total opposite and maybe somehow, that was how they were attracted to one another. 

“Beautiful,” Junmyeon murmurs near the omega’s ear once their hips are attached intimately, pausing himself from plunging into the taller since Yifan isn’t settled yet. His mate’s hands flail to lock with his and Junmyeon is fast to notice this. 

He laces their fingers together before resting them beside Yifan’s head, wallowing deeper unhurriedly. “I love you,” Junmyeon says it over and over again as he picks up the pace, listening to his fiancé’s muffled whines, “I love you so much.” 

Yifan isn’t able to think as he receives everything his mate gives. His long legs are firm around Junmyeon’s thighs, occasionally twitching as the alpha keeps hitting the bundle of nerves nonstop. 

“I-I love you more,” Yifan glides his arms around the alpha’s neck, smiling madly. Junmyeon flushes by the cute gesture so he doubles the speed, causing Yifan to chant his name loudly early in the morning. 

+++

The event everyone has been expecting for two months is finally happening. Junmyeon’s newest jewelry launch has caught broad attention. The alpha has reached the goal he aimed for last year so [he](https://66.media.tumblr.com/75fdd22de2faaa11e3f384c8e1b2ec49/54b7dcf982985d32-cc/s500x750/e8c5f1f696653d7ae50cea023e4cc8ff3c719950.jpg)’s having a formal dinner party in his very own building to rejoice it with everyone who has worked hard. 

Journalists, reporters and investors are hanging out together, conversing about the success of K&K ever since the company’s controversy. [Yifan](http://66.media.tumblr.com/0d42a38c2ffca618ad74d93d3906a23d/54b7dcf982985d32-15/s540x810/523e8418554ebdda54fff56cdf410c86ace6e5b6.jpg) who’s Junmyeon’s secretary trudges among the crowd, eyeing his fiancé who has been tugged away by the crowds seemingly the reporters. 

He can’t be angry because Junmyeon isn’t a normal person. 

Yifan knows this way before they started dating five years ago. Normally Yifan used to seclude himself from joining dinners like this and sometimes staying at home but since he has had blockers, he isn’t concerned by the mixed scents of alphas. No one seems to notice him too. 

He keeps searching for Junmyeon or hoping to bump into his or Junmyeon’s friends since none are picking up their phones. The main event has ended an hour ago, so he wishes to go home right after Junmyeon finishes his speech but the alpha still can’t be found even after he has searched half of the hall. 

Yifan has used most of his energy and he doesn’t realize that the suppressants are running off from his body. Dizzy. He feels dizzy. Yifan stops walking to shake his head, wondering if something is wrong before glancing around. 

He thinks he’s imagining things but the classy-looking people with a wine glass in their hands are staring at him like he’s some sort of food.

Yifan needs to get out of here. 

Every sense in his being is alerting him to run away. 

And so he does. 

Junmyeon’s head keeps turning behind, keeping an eye on his mate in one of the custom-made outfits he made for his fiancé. It’s an unreleased version and he prefers to keep it that way since it’s in Junmyeon’s favorite color even though some of the regulars slash actors are willing to pay a high price for it. 

A few of these reporters are his favorites so he can’t just leave without saying anything. He hopes to catch up with Yifan soon because he knows Yifan isn’t fond of crowds. A young journalist steals his attention by questioning his ear cuff and Junmyeon starts describing [it](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b4e13570471050cfc149dc4f9b767f6d/54b7dcf982985d32-2e/s640x960/f800f372cbe6135295a1eaaac5e81cf443e56578.jpg) with pride. 

Yifan takes his cover at the backstage where there’s no one. Nearly stumbling towards the table, he places a palm on it to stabilize his footing. Covering his mouth with another hand, he does the breathing exercise his doctor has told him to practice but he can’t focus well since he’s sweating which means it’s no good. 

It can’t be today. Not right now. As he thinks about Junmyeon, his cheeks start to burn, his legs losing their energy. He thought he has had enough blockers for tonight. “Hello there. What are you doing alone here?” The hair on his arms as well as his nape rise by the sultry tone of an alpha who’s not Junmyeon. 

“So rare to see an omega like you,” The alpha muses, speaking informally as he does a once-over of the taller. Yifan doesn’t even spare a glance, feeling himself getting weaker and weaker with an alpha’s presence near him. He attempts to move forward, his palm still on the table, supporting his weight. 

A chuckle makes him shudder. “Look at you. Can’t even move,” The short alpha takes a sniff and the sweet plus citrus scent has him licking his lips, “Let me guess. You’re in your heat even though you had those pills? Is that why I’m not affected but I can still smell your heat?”

Yifan gulps with fear. His whole being warms up once there’s a hand on his shoulder, giving it an assuring squeeze. The unknown alpha tiptoes to have his mouth near Yifan’s ear, “Want me to help you out?” 

Junmyeon heaves out a breath of relief once he spots the omega. When he comes to notice there’s someone close to Yifan, his expression turns deadly serious while striding towards their way. 

Byun Baekhyun is known to be a risky person. Once someone is seen with him, they will be the hottest gossip on the headlines the very next day. Junmyeon snakes his arm around Yifan’s waist tightly. Extremely tightly. Hauling him to his side, he barks, “Will you mind your own business?” 

The tall omega’s body tremors by the menacing pheromones emitting from his mate. The other backs away with a burst of throaty laughter, “Where have you been, Junmyeon? Don’t you know how fragile an omega is? How can you leave him alone where most of us alphas? Don’t you know what’ll happen?” 

Junmyeon has a death glare, “First of all, my mate isn’t fragile as you think. Secondly, you don’t know a single thing about him. Lastly, keep your fucking hands to yourself.” Byun Baekhyun is stunned by the threatening pheromones. 

It’s so powerful until the omega ducks his head low, the air becoming heavy. He hasn’t had the chance to meet Kim Junmyeon in person before and now that he does, he doesn’t wish to make a scene. Byun Baekhyun retreats with his hands in the air, admitting his fault before he leaves in peace. 

Maybe he will introduce himself in a proper way next time. 

“J-Junmyeon.” 

The alpha quickly heeds to his mate, “Yes, darling?” Yifan pants into his neck, the alpha’s scent making him feel even vulnerable, “Can we go h-home?” Junmyeon checks the taller’s face, brows furrowing, “What’s the matter?” 

Yifan puts his forehead on the shorter, smiling which comes out strained, “Just want to be alone with you.” Junmyeon nods twice after a peck on the lips, “Give me five minutes. I’ll tell the host I’ll skip my speech―” 

Yifan grabs his wrist with all of his energy, his breathing labored. Junmyeon scowls once realization dawns upon him. “T-Too many alphas,” Yifan buries his face into Junmyeon’s neck, feeling all of his weight has been transferred to his mate, “I want to get out of here…” 

Junmyeon completely understands the omega’s state now. He grasps Yifan’s face, gazing at him worriedly, “Even with the blockers?” Yifan nods weakly, “Had too much… Until n-none of them are affected but they can still smell―” 

“We’ll head home right now,” Junmyeon declares with urgency. Yifan sighs into his neck but then, he releases a small whine as Junmyeon’s intoxicating scent enters his nostrils. Junmyeon has never witnessed Yifan like this before. 

He calls out for a guard to lead them out of the premise. Junmyeon has a firm hand on Yifan’s back while glaring at everyone eyeing his mate. Once his vision meets the host, he jerks his chin to the stage before mouthing thanks. 

“I got you,” Junmyeon hooks his arm around the taller’s waist as he guides his mate to the limousine, “Wait a little more, okay?” Yifan clings onto him closely once he’s next to his side. Junmyeon has to part away or else he thinks it will get worse but Yifan already looks like he’s at the worst state. 

He just notices the sweat on the omega’s forehead so he wipes it away with tissues. He then discards the purple blazer before popping open a few more buttons. “Junmyeon,” Yifan calls with need. “Not here, darling.” Yifan hunts for the alpha’s hand and he leads it between his legs. 

“ _Yifan_.” 

The omega has a chill running down his spine by the dangerous tone. “I don’t want the driver to hear you.” Goosebumps ghosts his skin when Junmyeon’s lips brush ever so lightly against the shell of his ear. 

Yifan nods nimbly, leaning his head on his mate’s shoulder, shivering uncontrollably. Minutes later, Junmyeon can’t stand looking at his mate’s condition like this so with a soft call of Yifan’s name, he lowers his hand between Yifan’s legs, “Promise me you won’t make a sound?” 

Nodding frantically, there’s already a hand on Yifan’s mouth. A mute gasp leaves his parted lips once Junmyeon starts touching him bare. “J-Junmyeon,” Yifan’s legs twitches, feeling the slick dangerously wetting his undies. 

“Shh,” Junmyeon coaxes his mate with a kiss on the revealing skin of his neck, “We’ll be home soon. Endure it for a while, okay?” Yifan’s fingers wrap around the shorter’s wrist, pleading to go faster. Junmyeon does give what Yifan wants. 

Their mouths are somehow aligned within a few minutes, the alpha swallowing his mate’s moans. “Junmyeon, no,” Yifan nearly whines as the warmth is gone down there, his hand clutching onto Junmyeon’s expensive outwear as the latter moves away. 

“We’re going to arrive soon,” Junmyeon presses a tender kiss on the flushed cheek, “Just wait a little more, okay?” Yifan keeps nudging his nose to his neck and his cheek so Junmyeon rubs the bulge against the omega’s pants while kissing him deeply, only to have the taller squirming and keening for more. 

Junmyeon stares at his mate quietly as they part for air. He has never seen Yifan reacting like this. Bringing him to the bedroom is easy. The guards don’t bother to tend them as they can sense the smell of feverish heat. 

Once they’re alone, Junmyeon gives a fond smile to his mate, “Clothes off, darling.” Yifan fumbles with his hands, head clouding with nothing but the alpha in front of him. Junmyeon perceives this so he gives a hand.

After settling Yifan on the mattress, Junmyeon takes off his own attire with the omega watching every little movement. “Junmyeon,” Yifan calls weakly once the alpha is next to him. “I’m here,” Junmyeon caresses his cheek, sending a kiss to his lips before everything escalates from there. 

+++

There are times Junmyeon demands to be pampered. 

The alpha will say nothing but simply crashing into Yifan’s chest. No words. No kisses. Nothing. There will be only silence and a few head rubs. That’s the only thing Junmyeon will need to feel recharged again. Like right now. 

“Tired,” Junmyeon’s voice is muffled against Yifan’s shirt but the omega can hear apparent exhaustion in it as the shorter’s arm loosely loops around his body. Yifan noses under Junmyeon’s jaw languidly, pads of his fingers scraping against Junmyeon’s scalp as he responds in a soft tone, “You need to rest.” 

Junmyeon sighs, having a small gap between their chests to look at his mate, “I know, darling. I just can’t. You know why.” He just came home from work and he can’t even have a little break at his own home? 

Yifan pouts, bringing up his palms to cup the fleshy cheeks which are abnormally warm. His face totally transforms into surprise mixed with worry. Junmyeon notes this of course. He knows that Yifan knows he’s going to get sick. 

“I’ll take a day off―” 

“Make it two days,” Yifan cuts in with another pout, tracing his cheeks in circles with his thumbs. The gesture is lulling Junmyeon to sleep but since they’re still standing, he stays awake, “Two days?” 

Yifan nods, already making a mental plan on what to cook for his mate. “I don’t think I…” Yifan turns sadder and Junmyeon certainly can’t say no to those puppy eyes. “Very well,” Junmyeon places his head against Yifan’s chest, having a lovesick smile on his mouth, “Nurse me back to health, okay?” 

Yifan somehow locks their lips but Junmyeon briskly breaks the kiss, causing Yifan to pout again. “I can’t let you get sick too,” Junmyeon boops their noses together with a gentle smile. Yifan’s face is sad, “Let’s get you to bed.” 

The alpha lets himself get dragged by his mate. “Do you want anything?” Junmyeon grabs the omega’s hand to his mouth as he sits on the mattress, trying to cheer him up, “I only want you.” Yifan flushes in an instant. He frowns down to the shorter, the pink still there, “I’m being serious.” 

Junmyeon briefly crooks a brow, “I’m not lying, darling. Sleep with me?” Yifan obeys silently, getting under the covers next to his side. Yifan lets the alpha to snuggle into his neck. This is very rare because it used to be the opposite. 

Yifan doesn’t mind though. He knows his calm scent will soothe the alpha’s state of mind. “I really wanna kiss you…” Yifan reddens as Junmyeon stares at him with those bedroom eyes. He feels hot under the gaze, “We… We can have little breaks… If you want to… ?” 

Junmyeon smirks softly, tangling their legs together, “I’d love that.” 

The little breaks are gone half an hour later. 

They’re still taking the kisses slow as possible since both like it that way. 

“Such a good kisser,” Junmyeon softly grazes the omega’s flesh under his ear, sensing Yifan trembling a little. “I have a good teacher…” Junmyeon frames Yifan’s warm cheeks, both catching their breaths for a moment. 

He notes the pink on his mate’s face and it has him smiling. Adorable. He has this urge to have Yifan underneath him to return the gratitude but Junmyeon feels so lethargic right now but at the same time, he really wants more attention from his mate… 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon calls in a sultry tone, pressing himself against the reddening omega intimately, “Can you do something for me… ?” Yifan blinks by the sudden change of smell in the air. Junmyeon brushes the strands of hair away from the omega’s eyes, smiling, “I’m so tired but I want you…” 

Yifan gets the hint so he presses their mouths together. Junmyeon takes it deep within a minute and Yifan clearly gets the signal once something hard is weighted against his belly. Wanting to confirm his doubt, Yifan traces the waistband of the shorter’s pants. 

Junmyeon lowers it at once and Yifan feels the semi-hardness pressing against his clothed one, causing him to blush a little. He’s the one who usually craves for attention, not the other way around. “Yifan...” There’s a chill traveling all over his veins by the call filled with want. 

Yifan wastes no time wrapping his fingers around his mate, stroking him. 

Junmyeon lowers his head, sighing into the taller’s chest. “God, Yifan,” He grabs onto Yifan’s nape as the strokes speed up, mouthing the skin of the omega’s neck. They kiss for a while and everything is put to a halt. 

Junmyeon isn’t becoming soft down there so he has to break away, smiling tiredly to his mate, “Need your attention, darling...” Yifan flushes profusely as he complies, making Junmyeon lay on the bed as he resides between the alpha’s legs. 

He pumps him harder and faster, taking glances on Junmyeon whose chest is heaving with heavy pants. Junmyeon then has his arms across his face, feeling the pit of his stomach tightening into a coil. 

A choked gasp escapes his mouth once Yifan’s warm, warm lips engulf him completely. “Yifan,” Junmyeon is chaotic as he attempts his hardest not to fist the omega’s hair too hard because Yifan won’t like it, “God, Yifan, you’re so good at this—” 

A moan tears out from Junmyeon, his chest jolting briefly once Yifan starts deepthroating.

Yifan’s cheeks are flaming based on how loud the alpha is. He manages to focus on his gag reflex thanks to the alpha’s fingers raking in and out of his hair as an encouragement. Yifan speeds up and Junmyeon chants Yifan’s name over and over again in the same tone until his voice cracks a little.

Spots of stars are all Junmyeon sees behind his closed lids as he comes hard. Yifan is too shocked so he evades it all, making a whole mess. He panics as the sheets and their clothes are all splattered with white, “I’m sorry—” 

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon fetches the wet wipes from the nightstand hurriedly after sitting up straight, rubbing off the excess on the corners of the omega’s lips, “You don’t have to apologize.” Yifan still feels the same so he tries cleaning everything urgently so that the sick alpha doesn’t have to do anything. 

“Let me clean too. Don’t do everything by yourself,” Junmyeon smiles despite not off from his high yet. Yifan nods with a pout. After changing into washed clothes, they change the sheets together. Junmyeon waits by the door as Yifan has gone to the kitchen to throw the soiled tissues away. 

Yifan wonders what’s wrong once the alpha pulls him to bed a bit forcefully. “I’m going to spoil the hell out of you after I recovered from this fever,” Junmyeon kisses on the newest love bite before snuggling into Yifan’s chest, “I love you, Yifan...” The omega smiles shyly as he pecks on the crown of Junmyeon’s head, “I love you more...” 

+++

They’re holding a small gathering for new year eves at their home. Yifan doesn’t want to join at first but after Junmyeon bribes him with kisses, he eventually agrees. Junmyeon’s alpha friends greet them cheerfully.

When one familiar face pops through the door, Yifan swallows thickly, fidgeting with apparent discomfort. “It’s okay,” Junmyeon holds onto the taller’s waist with secure, “He personally apologized to me. He’s actually friends with Kyungsoo.” 

Yifan is pleased to hear that but when his eyes link to the said alpha, the doubt returns. He breaks their eye contact abruptly as the omega sticks close to Junmyeon, not taking notice of the friendly smile of Byun Baekhyun. Yifan can’t run away forever. He knows that. 

That’s how all of them round up in the lounge with alcoholic beverages brought by Junmyeon’s friends. Junmyeon doesn’t drink though since Yifan is sipping his glass of liquor next to him. 

“So how did you two meet?” 

A tipsy Byun Baekhyun inquires the silent omega. Junmyeon connects his gaze with Yifan for his permission. The omega only nods without saying anything, slanting against him a little as he feels quite sleepy. 

Junmyeon smiles at that before turning his attention to the awaiting expressions of his friends, “Well, it’s a long story. I think by the time I finish, Baekhyun will be mad drunk.” A chorus of laughter later, Junmyeon begins after glancing at his mate who has his cheeks in pastel pink. Yifan remembers it as clear as the day. 

**_Five years ago…_ **

Yifan stares at the webpage his friend sent him. Once he skims the profiles, he cringes because most of the ages are ten times older than him. Yifan feels sick just by imagining being underneath someone so old. 

He’s about to exit the tab before spotting an ad at the bottom corner of the website where he can book anonymous but experienced alphas to help with his heat. 

Now that sounds somewhat promising… 

Yifan couldn’t stand his previous heat alone. The toys weren't helping. He even fainted twice and if it wasn’t for his omega friend, he would have died. Okay, maybe he exaggerated a bit. His friend suggested hiring an alpha to help with his heat.

The website he’s currently on says it’s a hundred percent trustable. Even the reviews are mostly to four to five stars. Yifan sighs, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. He’s one of the omegas where his cycles are irregular. Yifan doesn’t even know when his scheduled heat will hit. 

He has gone through a lot of self-loath during school years because he was ashamed to be an omega despite his intimidating alpha-like appearance. Maybe God was watching him suffer so He sent Yifan good friends to live his life.

In the end, Yifan decides to call the number after thinking about spending his heat without help. 

_“Hello, this is A &O. I’m Kai. How may I help you?” _

Taken aback by the fast pickup, Yifan fumbles, “Uh, I, um, need help?” The line is quiet for a while before Kai responds, _“Do you mean you need help with your heat, sir?”_ Yifan stares at the wall blankly, the words seeming so heavy in his throat because this is just so weird, “Um… Yes.” 

Kai’s voice is as happy as he greeted him earlier, _“Thank you for reaching out to us. We would gladly help you with that. Since you called, you prefer an anonymous alpha, am I correct?”_

“Yes…” 

_“Do you have any preference, sir?”_

“Huh?” 

_“Do you want an alpha who’s tall? Short? Rough? Gentle? How would you want them to be, sir?”_

“H-Height doesn’t matter…” 

_“Okay, then. We―”_

“An experienced alpha would be nice since I’ve never had… Um…” 

_“I completely understand where you’re going and there’s nothing to be ashamed or worried about. I’ll contact you again to confirm the date with you. Thank you, Mr?”_

“Uh…” 

_“We don’t use our real names here so don’t worry.”_

“Kris. Just Kris is fine.” 

_“Okay, Kris. We’ll contact you soon.”_

“Thank you, Kai.” 

Yifan has no idea what he has done. 

+++

It has been more than three days. There’s no sign of Yifan’s heat. The alpha he hired, known as Suho, is supposed to be here anytime now. What if he isn’t on his heat? Will his money go to waste? What if Suho sues him for lying? 

Yifan heads back and forth in the living room, scratching his head and ruffling his hair from time to time as he thinks of the possibilities of the answers. The doorbell rings. Yifan takes a sharp breath, his head spinning by the strong smell at his front door. He opens it. 

Yifan wasn’t expecting to see a short but cute alpha. Suho is a head shorter than him. The first thing catches his eyes is the dark brown hair, thick brows and those plump lips. Heat gushes to his face as he discerns he’s literally checking the alpha out. Suho sends him a knowing gentle smile, “You’re not bad yourself.” 

Once Yifan hears the velvety voice, he ducks his head low, his knees weakening. 

Warm. 

Too warm. 

He doesn’t like this feeling. 

Yifan groans, his hand coming up to cover his face but he doesn’t get to as he falls. “I got you,” Suho’s voice seems to be so near. Yifan blinks his eyes open. Oh. He’s in the alpha’s arms. He must have fallen and Suho seized him. 

“You smell nice, Kris.” 

Yifan flushes as the short alpha’s nose touches slightly against his collarbone courtesy of the v-necked shirt he has on. Yifan can’t even walk but the alpha is supporting him to the bedroom without any problem. Maybe Suho can even lift him. 

“Y-You too,” He stammers, the heat causing him to shiver. This is the first time in months he hasn’t consumed blockers and goodness, his body is longing for any sense of touch from an alpha. Suho is a stranger he just met and it’s scary to think that he’s going to do it with a stranger. 

A small part of him wants to be alone but another part of him yearns for the alpha. It must be the alpha’s pheromones doing things to his head and his body. Suho settles him gently on the mattress. Yifan lets out little puffs of air, eyeing him like a rabbit cornered by its prey. 

He then brings his sight down to the alpha’s hands. There are rings on each of his fingers. There’s also a thin piece of gold around the shorter’s neck, plus with ear piercings. It kind of looks cool on the alpha. 

“I’m guessing this is your first time with someone,” The shorter sits next to his side, caressing the back of his hand comfortingly. The reddening cheeks of the taller are the answer. Yifan nods slowly but Suho already knows. 

Yifan grabs the other’s hand out of reflex once the alpha makes a small movement. “I swear I won’t do anything you won’t like,” Suho’s eyes are dead serious, “I can be here by your side not doing anything if that’s what you want.” 

Yifan blinks out of utter confusion. He glimpses the growing bulge on the alpha’s pants before meeting his gaze. The latter still isn’t moving. There’s an omega in heat laid on the bed just for him and he won’t do anything? 

Any other alphas would have taken him right against the door. 

Yifan looks to the opposite side, his arm coming up to rest above his head as his free hand is being held by the alpha, mumbling weakly, “Do something, please…” Fingers are combing away his bangs, causing him to look at the alpha. 

Yifan nearly flinches only if it wasn’t soothing. “I need you to relax,” The smooth voice is too near again. Yifan’s body is being oversensitive, shaking terribly. He grabs the alpha’s hand firmly as the ache down there is unbearable. 

“Try to follow what I’m saying, okay?” 

Yifan nods nimbly, slipping his eyes shut, his breaths labored. “I need you to breathe. Take a deep breath. Breathe, Kris. That’s good. You’re doing good.” Yifan is indeed doing good until his body twitches once there’s warmth invading his groin against the fabric of his pants. 

Yifan gurgles before calling out the alpha’s name. “Shh… It’s okay. You’re doing okay. This is your first time and I don’t want this to be a bad experience for you. Understood?” There’s something firm underneath that soft tone and Yifan finds himself nodding. The latter lowers his briefs after having his permission and starts to pump him fast. Yifan bites on his lower lip. 

It feels so foreign but why does it feel so nice? 

He comes a lot of times but his heat is still there. 

Glancing at the alpha, Yifan catches the other touching himself again. “Please, just,” Yifan has a loose grip around Suho’s wrist to make him stop, “Just do it.” The alpha blinks, probably surprised, “But－” 

“I’m fine with it,” Yifan peeks into Suho’s eyes, “I trust you.” They share a mutual gaze before Suho nods. A shaky breath leaves Yifan’s mouth once he sees it once Suho rolls the condom which is specially made for alphas. He has no idea why he feels so eager to take it in. 

“Do tell if you want me to stop,” The shorter speaks so softly after climbing over him, his hands resting on both sides of Yifan’s head. The omega nods mutely, his breaths getting unstable. 

Yifan releases a breath of pure relief from the stretch. His hands fly up to Suho’s shoulders, gripping them hard as the alpha pushes in bit by bit, filling him to the brim. Yifan can’t even utter a word on how it feels inside of him. 

Junmyeon takes a glimpse as he pulls out slightly before pushing back in. A moan spews out of the omega, the cheeks turning in pink, face so blissful. Junmyeon tries not to be affected at the sight. It’s the main rule of his work. 

As he starts to pick up a pace, Junmyeon finds it hard not to stare at the omega, eyes somehow finding their way to have a glance from time to time not when the omega is hugging him and squirming underneath him so beautifully like this. 

“I don’t think I want you to stop…” 

A very shy Yifan confesses after the first wave of heat, Suho lying flat next to him. The alpha chuckles heartily, wiping off the sweat from his and the omega’s with the wet wipes from the nightstand, “We can go all night if you want to.” 

Yifan blushes, his mouth shutting up by the kind gesture. Not only that, but Suho is also saying it so simply as if they’re dating. The thing is, he only paid half of the price for half-day, not a full day. 

Is the alpha hinting on something? 

Or is he thinking too much? 

Yifan stiffens, staying still like a rock once Suho scoots a bit too close next to him on the bed. Not a single word is exchanged. Yifan doesn't want to remember how loud he was during his heat so he keeps staring at the ceiling. 

Praises from the alpha echoes in his head and Yifan wants to smack his head for thinking about it right now. He decides to focus on Suho’s breathing instead. It’s kind of comforting to listen. He finds himself relaxing. Slowly, his eyelids start to droop－ 

“Have you taken suppressants before?” 

Yifan jerks awake. He clears his throat, casting a brief glance to his side, “Yes… But I stopped for a month.” It’s quiet after that and to be honest, it’s so awkward. “How… How long have you been doing this?” The alpha turns to his side, facing him so casually as if he belongs there. 

Yifan keeps his gaze transfixed to the boring ceiling, hoping Suho won’t hear his heart beating like crazy. “Just a month ago. If I’m not mistaken…” Yifan nods his head twice. “How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Yifan dares himself to take a look at his side. 

His heart skips a beat by the disheveled look of the alpha. Yifan then ponders hard whether to tell him or not and it seems like Suho understands his state. “I won’t judge,” The alpha shoots a comforting smile and Yifan’s heart melts like magic. He answers calmly, “Twenty-five.” 

“Oh I’m a year older than you,” Suho beams, running his fingers through his dark brown hair which looks so soft until Yifan wants to feel it with his own fingertips. He nods after a long while, tearing his eyes away awkwardly. 

He wishes the alpha hasn’t captured him staring again. “You’re very attractive, Kris.” Yifan blushes like hell. “I’m serious. I’ve seen omegas like you before but it’s my first time meeting one face to face,” Suho continues with a hint of enthusiasm. 

Yifan is out of words and he grows shy because it’s his first time being complimented by an alpha. A good-looking alpha. He parts his mouth, gaze darting everywhere before landing on Suho, “You’re attractive too…” Suho smiles but it dies down, causing Yifan to panic mentally. 

“Can I do something?” 

Yifan ends up giving an unsure nod of his head. He doesn’t understand why his heart is galloping from the unreadable look by the alpha. The scent from Suho is confusing him too. He secures his gaze to Suho’s eyes as the alpha palms his cheek. 

Suho keeps staring and Yifan can feel the warmth rising up to his face as he stares back. He takes a glance at those soft lips before apologizing out of panic. “Don’t be,” Suho smiles, “I was looking at the same thing too when you weren’t looking.” Yifan’s heart does a jump once Suho turns serious. 

“Kris?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Yifan nearly rambles out of course and he blushes because of it. He nods slowly after barely managing to compose himself. He closes his eyes first and he waits. Soft. The kiss is soft. So soft but it’s too short. Yifan blindly leans forward and Suho gets to witness the cute sight. 

The alpha smiles against Yifan’s lips before adding a little more pressure between their mouths from earlier.

“You like that… ?” 

Yifan stares at Suho for a few seconds, his mouth slightly ajar as the question loads slowly to his brain, before he unabashedly asks, “Can you do that again?” Suho doesn’t need to be asked twice. They have a long, long lip-lock, none of them having the intention to stop. 

Eventually, Yifan’s heat returns during their kisses and Suho coaxes him after climbing over the omega. 

Once it’s midnight, Junmyeon bores holes at the ceiling. The asleep omega cuddles close so naturally as if he belongs there, his cheek pressing on his torso where Junmyeon’s heart is located. He stayed until night so the omega’s heat is over but he can’t bring himself to leave. 

Laying on his side, Junmyeon throws an arm around the taller’s neck and he noses into the soft hair, taking in the tangerine scent. Junmyeon has a sleepy smile on his face. Maybe he will leave when morning comes. 

+++

_“In today’s news, a tragic incident happened earlier this morning. The founder of K &K has passed on peacefully in his sleep. The heir who is his first and only son, Kim Junmyeon, is seen for the first time in the hospital together with his family and friends. _

_According to the reports we have just received, the former founder has been diagnosed with cardiovascular disease. There have been no statements from Kim Junmyeon or his representative yet as the heir has requested privacy for the family._

_We send them our deep condolence.”_

+++

Yifan calls the number again for an arrangement. Kai greets him cheerfully just like the first time. He asks, rubbing the itch on his chin, “Um, can I have the alpha before this? I-I mean, book him for an appointment tomorrow?” 

Few rustles of papers later, Kai regretfully informs, _“We’re truly sorry but apparently Suho is no longer reachable therefore we had to terminate his contract with us.”_ Yifan becomes wide-eyed by the information. 

_“Hello? Kris?”_

He swiftly hangs up after saying thank you. Yifan sprawls out on the bed, staring at the ceiling emptily. The kiss. He suddenly remembers the kiss. Yifan has had his share of kisses before but… With Suho, it was so different. 

It felt more than a kiss. His stomach feels like butterflies are flying in it just by thinking about Suho. Yifan hugs himself as he lays in sideways. His heat is early. There’s no choice but to handle it on his own this time. 

+++

“Did you see him?” 

“Yeah… I would never mate with an omega _that_ tall. It’s just so weird.” 

Yifan overhears a conversation between a beta and an alpha a few tables away. He will usually ignore it but since they described him as some sort of thing, that really hurts. Eyes are glued to him now as the café fills up with people. 

Yifan doesn’t like the attention so he stands up to get out of the premise only to bump into a stranger. Yifan is about to apologize and leave but not until his eyes land on the accessories on the person. 

“Suho… ?” 

The short alpha looks totally different clad in a formal suit rather than the simple jumper and blue jeans from months ago. Suho seems to be surprised at first, blinking at him momentarily before the memories come rushing to his head, “You’re Kris, right?” 

Just after Yifan nods, a voice comes behind him, easily pushing him away, “Move, you weirdo!” He tumbles to the table where the beta is, causing a few heads to turn at the commotion. 

“Good to see you here, Director Kim!” 

Yifan is perplexed by the usage of title as he stares at the short alpha’s darkening expression. Glancing at the person beside him, the beta purposely avoids his eyes. Yifan gets hold of the newspaper on the table, his brows drawing upwards.

Suho’s face is on the first page, wide and clear, looking dashing in a suit just in a different color. Yifan gulps the lump in his throat as his face turns white as a paper. Suho is Kim Junmyeon, the new Director of K&K. 

He shared the night with an upper-class alpha. 

The newspaper falls to the floor as Yifan makes a beeline for the exit. Yifan halts once there are fingers around his wrist after he’s a few shops away from the café. He yanks his hand without delay before scanning the person. 

“Where are you going?” 

Suho, or Junmyeon, is flushed as if he has just screamed at someone. Yifan lowers his sight to the ground as recollections from that day arise, “Nowhere.” The glossy shoes move a step closer, “What’s with the rush?” 

Yifan is about to give a snappy remark before he witnesses the alpha’s smiling face. Junmyeon appears to be asking a genuine question so he replies calmly, his face falling, “I can’t be seen with you.” 

Junmyeon cocks his head to one side, taking another step forward, “Why’s that?” The alpha stoops low to meet the omega’s gaze. Yifan turns his head away, his voice barely audible, “I don’t want to ruin your reputation.” 

It’s quiet for a while and Yifan wonders if he said anything wrong. “I’m not a celebrity,” Junmyeon speaks, taking Yifan’s attention, “Besides, they won’t know. If they do, I wouldn’t mind.” Yifan whips his vision to the alpha. 

Junmyeon’s giving off pure confidence even in that smile. There’s no reason to blush but his cheeks are warm as he sends a shy smile, grabbing at the sleeves of his grey yarn sweater, “I don’t mind either…” 

He doesn’t take notice of the fond gaze Junmyeon is sending him. “Shall we go inside? I think I’d like to know you better.” Yifan definitely knows where’s this going. Somehow, he trusts Junmyeon. There’s nothing but honesty from Junmyeon. 

He’s relaxed by the alpha’s presence for the first time. Once they take a seat, that’s how he found out Junmyeon just fired the moron, as stated by the alpha, who called him weirdo earlier. 

“No one has the right to discriminate omegas no matter how they look,” Junmyeon asserts with a serious face where Yifan finds it very charming. Junmyeon then emphasizes how all omegas should be treated with care and Yifan thinks that maybe, he has a crush on this alpha already. 

They exchanged numbers before leaving the café. Ever since then, they text all day and all night. They even meet up at the same place on the weekends. A month later, Junmyeon requests Yifan to work under his company after getting to know his experience. 

Yifan ponders at first. He likes Junmyeon. He really does. Junmyeon is so different compared to the other alphas. He treats Yifan so well. He even helped Yifan’s heat for the second time without receiving any payment. He just… 

He doesn’t know how to start the conversation of whatever relationship they currently have. Does Junmyeon even like him? Or is he only friends with him out of pity? Will it be a good idea to work in his company? Yifan is so stressed out until the person sitting across senses it. 

“Yifan?” 

Said male’s shoulders jolt a little by the call. “I don’t mind us being more than a friend,” Junmyeon begins so confidently. Yifan flushes as he stares down at his latte, “I don’t mind it too…” Junmyeon beams. Yifan is too shy to even look at the alpha. 

“We can take it slow,” Junmyeon covers Yifan’s hand, caressing the back of it. Yifan nods unsurely. “If you’re worried about me being caught in the news, just let it be. I want this. Do you feel the same, Yifan?” Yifan is stunned. Junmyeon is serious about this. Holding the alpha’s hand, he looks straight into Junmyeon’s eyes, “I do feel the same.” 

A year later, Yifan has been mated to Junmyeon. They have a deep conversation not to get married yet since Yifan still has his goals and so does Junmyeon. Yifan’s heats are still irregular but Junmyeon will be right by his side. 

They have gone to see the doctor since Junmyeon is too worried because the omega’s heats are lasting for too long and Yifan even passed out quite of times. The alpha heaves out a breath of relief as soon as the doctor states Yifan is perfectly healthy and about the heats, they’re unstable since Yifan has been consuming suppressants at a very young age.

There’s nothing to worry about since Yifan has Junmyeon but what made Junmyeon hold Yifan’s hand so hard is when the doctor says Yifan has to be careful if he ever needs to go anywhere alone especially if he’s surrounded with alphas. 

Yifan moves into Junmyeon’s condominium another year later. He becomes the alpha’s secretary because the previous one has been a mole of their competitor. Junmyeon orders having a massive cleanup in the company and it runs about for a month. 

Their sales decrease because of the controversy between K&K and their rival but Junmyeon doesn’t seem to care as long as his company does clean business. Eventually, the controversy dies down after a few months pass. 

During office hours, Yifan tries to be discreet every time they kiss but Junmyeon simply tugs him close for another without care so he enjoys it instead of worrying being busted. To boost their sales, Junmyeon establishes a jewelry brand (the idea was turned down by his father long ago) with the help of famous designers across the world. 

Yifan isn’t a fan of silver or gold but it sure looks good on Junmyeon especially when the accessories shine brightly whenever he’s underneath the alpha. 

The jewelry runs well. The public gives positive response but Junmyeon focuses more on the critics instead so that he can improve. Junmyeon creates more and more designs and K&K is at the top again. 

The alpha becomes quite occupied because of attending fashion shows and invitations from branded goods. Yifan will wait at home because he isn’t fond of crowds and sometimes, he can’t help but sulk whenever Junmyeon doesn’t come home early. 

So when Junmyeon returns to his condominium, he will note the distressed scent radiating in the air. 

The alpha will slowly kiss the dozing omega awake and make sweet love to his mate until dawn to make it up. 

The following year, Junmyeon is on the headlines again with Yifan next to him this time, confirming that they’re indeed a mated couple. 

There’s no surprise some totally disapproving that they’re together because Junmyeon is an alpha and an alpha should have a female omega or a petite omega as a mate yet some are supportive, especially the ones in Junmyeon’s company since they see how the alpha and the omega are with their own eyes. 

On the second day after the news came out, Yifan evades Junmyeon like a plague so when it’s time to head home, the alpha makes his mate sit on his leather chair in his office. Junmyeon is a straightforward person including to his mate so he asks why Yifan avoided him for the whole day right away. 

The omega confesses that he feels guilty that some people are calling Junmyeon unpleasant names because of him being his mate. “I told you,” Junmyeon has a palm against Yifan’s cheek, slowly elevating the omega’s face to have their eyes meet, “I don’t care what they think about me. I have you and that’s all that matters.” 

Yifan looks away even though his face is still being held, “There are indeed prettier omegas than me…” Without a single word, Junmyeon settles onto the taller’s lap, startling the hell out of Yifan. 

Junmyeon never did anything like this before and Yifan is blushing from head to toe. 

“Why would I need a pretty omega,” The shorter makes a dramatic pause as he presses his mouth along Yifan’s jaw slowly going up to his ear, whispering, “When I have you?” Yifan stammers, unsure if it’s okay to have his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, “B-Because they’re small a-and easy to handle…” 

Junmyeon chuckles underneath his jaw, causing a chill running down to the length of Yifan’s spine because the sound itself sounds possessive… 

There’s a hand on his nape, pads of Junmyeon’s fingers caressing the bond mark. Yifan goes weak even though he’s sitting and the rings are cold against his warm skin. “I didn’t even think twice when I mated with you,” Junmyeon turns Yifan’s face towards him, the rings feeling chilly against Yifan’s cheek, his eyes staring straight to Yifan’s soul, “You’re mine and only mine. Do you understand?” 

Yifan whimpers in his throat as the alpha teasingly brushes their upper lips together. He wants those lips to ravish him already so he leans for it but a finger is placed onto his mouth. “I need a verbal answer, darling.” Yifan blushes on how sweet Junmyeon’s voice is. 

“Y-Yes, I understand,” He hides into Junmyeon’s neck, arms shakily fastening around the alpha’s firm figure. “Let’s go home, hm?” Yifan smiles bashfully as Junmyeon rubs his back in circles.

Maybe he loves Junmyeon already. 

In their fourth year, Junmyeon convinced Yifan to accompany him to his business trip to the Netherlands. Yifan ends up agreeing because Junmyeon promised to bring him to a place he will never forget and also, there’s good food. 

On the last day of their trip, Junmyeon brings the latter to Van Gogh Museum and proposes there. 

Yifan says yes with tears running down his face. 

Here they are, together on New Year’s Eve just like every other year. 

“Wow,” An impressed Kim Jongdae comments and an equally impressed Do Kyungsoo applauds. Byun Baekhyun finishes his liquor and cackles loudly after that, deafening everyone’s ears for a moment. 

“That’s sickeningly sweet of you, Jun. No wonder lil Yifan here is all heart eyes for ya,” A very drunk Byun Baekhyun slurs, leaning close to Kim Minseok. Something light lands on Junmyeon’s shoulder just when he’s about to throw a sarcastic remark. 

It’s Yifan, cheeks tinged in pink as the omega’s head bobs to the front before placing it back on his shoulder again. Yifan is drunk. “Hey.” His mate peers up to him, his temple pressed on his shoulder as he smiles cutely, “Hi, handsome…” 

Junmyeon goes speechless before he senses warmth flooding to his cheeks. The spectators snicker at the sight. Byun Baekhyun coos sickeningly sweet, “Aww, you two are so disgustingly cute, I wanna vomit―” 

“Not in my house,” Junmyeon cuts him off straight away, wrapping an arm around his drunk mate to sit so that he won’t end up sleeping on the couch. “Right,” Byun Baekhyun has his teeth on display as he grins before hanging onto Kim Jongdae’s and Do Kyungsoo’s neck with his arms, “Leggo, Seok and Dae and Soo. Before Jun tries to murder me and shit.” 

Junmyeon leaves Yifan on the couch as he sends off his friends by the door. A drunk Byun Baekhyun tries to peck on Junmyeon’s cheek but Junmyeon playfully slaps him away to Kim Jongdae. 

The silent Do Kyungsoo shakes his head disapprovingly while Kim Minseok says nothing, only shooting daggers at the drunk alpha. “Darling,” Junmyeon pats the omega’s hair after squatting in front of the loveseat where Yifan has laid on, “Hey, wake up. You need to sleep inside. It’s cold.” 

Yifan grabs onto his hand before bringing to his face, having a dreamy smile on his mouth. It has Junmyeon huffing out a laugh, shaking his head fondly. “You can’t be this adorable,” Junmyeon leans over and pecks on the red cheek before maneuvering his mate to sit, “It’s too much for me to take.” 

Yifan hiccups as soon as he’s on his feet, his whole body draping against the short alpha. “Jun,” He hiccups, snuggling into Junmyeon’s neck, his arms loosely dangling around the alpha’s waist, “Junjun…” Junmyeon is pink on the face by the name. 

Goodness. 

Why drunk Yifan must be so freaking cute? 

“I really want to kiss you until you’re sober,” Junmyeon lays him on the bed gingerly, “But we have all day to ourselves tomorrow, right?” The omega lets out another hiccup following with a giggle. 

Junmyeon settles next to his side, propping an elbow on the mattress to support his face with his hand before using his free one to thread his fingers through Yifan’s hair, “So soft…” The taller scoots closer, eyes hazy. Junmyeon is caught off guard by the look. 

“Love you,” Yifan grins stupidly, “Love you, Junjun…” Junmyeon chortles wholeheartedly, “Just how much did you drink, hm?” He leans down and pecks on the plush lips but then, Yifan pulls him nearer. 

“You need to sleep. We can kiss tomorrow,” He mumbles against Yifan’s lips, slowly pulling away. Junmyeon pretends not to see that pout as he turns away to turn off the bedside lamp before joining Yifan under the comforters. 

“Jun…” 

Junmyeon hums questioningly after a long while. “Kiss…” Junmyeon holds in a chuckle as his mate blindly tries to kiss him. Yifan’s mouth ends up under his jaw and Junmyeon moans when the omega sucks on his skin.

He takes hold of Yifan’s face rapidly, making a face of disapproval before he remembers Yifan can’t see him. He laughs a little as he turns on the lamp again, “What is it?” Yifan has his arms solid around the alpha. 

Junmyeon isn’t complaining. He rubs the soft skin under the omega’s eyes, gazing down at him lovingly. Yifan snuggles into his chest with an annoyed groan once the fireworks start outside. 

Junmyeon kisses on the omega’s hair while rubbing his back, calming him down. Yifan doesn’t like loud noises. “Hey. I thought you wanted a kiss?” Yifan’s head whips upwards so fast. He presses a light kiss before wishing, “Happy new year, Yifan.” 

The next morning, Yifan doesn’t want to talk as he’s embarrassed how he acted the previous night, not when Junmyeon is teasing him for it. “You looked cute so there’s nothing to be ashamed about.” 

Yifan becomes smaller in his seat, slouching even further as Junmyeon serves him breakfast (he taught Junmyeon how to make a decent breakfast when he first moved in). 

“You’re much cuter than that loud ass Baekhyun.” 

A small smile carves his mouth by the compliment. It’s quiet for a while. Junmyeon washes the dishes once he’s done with his food. “All good?” He hugs his mate’s neck from behind, a chin nestling on his head lightly. 

Yifan isn’t sure if he’s asking about him or the breakfast so he nods instead. “I’m sorry if I went too far. Are you okay?” Yifan peels the arms away before standing to his feet. He embraces the alpha and kisses him. 

He loves Junmyeon so much. 

Is there even a feeling after love? 

If there is, Yifan may be experiencing that feeling right now. 

Junmyeon breathes out a chuckle against their mouths, “You didn’t answer my question, darling.” Yifan nuzzles his nose into the alpha’s neck, “I’m fine.” Junmyeon pokes into his sides, causing Yifan to jerk a little (he’s ticklish), “How am I supposed to believe that when you’re not even looking at me?” 

Yifan’s cheeks are in pink as he reveals himself. Junmyeon curls his arms around the omega’s waist this time, waiting for his answer. “I’m okay,” Yifan grunts grumpily even though his face shows otherwise. Junmyeon smiles with glee. 

He sneaks his arms underneath his mate’s top and before he can see Yifan’s surprised expression, he tiptoes and locks their lips together. Yifan’s legs are melting and Junmyeon is quick to notice this so he slowly pushes the taller to the chair to sit. The kisses continue from soft to deep to tongues involving. 

Junmyeon rests a hand on the taller’s shoulder and his other one combing the soft long locks, occasionally giving it a gentle tug whenever their tongues collide intimately. Yifan has his own hands under Junmyeon’s tee, drawing him close from time to time and there’s warmth shooting up to his face every time Junmyeon tilts his head for deeper access. 

“Happy new year,” Yifan noses into Junmyeon’s cheek like a cat, breathless. Junmyeon sweeps his fingers through the omega’s soft hair, his other hand languidly caressing the bond mark, “Same to you, darling. I love you.” 

Yifan looks up to him cutely and Junmyeon croons at the sight, leaning down to let their foreheads touch. “I love you more,” Yifan replies bashfully. Junmyeon can’t stand looking at his mate in this state. Their lips lock again and somehow they end up in the bedroom, spending their whole day there. 

+++

It’s a day off for them again. There’s a sale at the famous mall in the city so both head there. They watch an action movie before that. The pair part ways momentarily once they start shopping. 

Yifan shows little interest in the stationery section because he already has enough while Junmyeon picks up every piece of large soft sweaters he sees, inspecting them each of them carefully. 

He ends up buying a dozen for his mate and now Yifan is pouting at him because he already has a lot in their wardrobe. “These would look cute on you,” Junmyeon swings their clasped hands a little as they exit the cashier, the bag full of new clothes neatly folded inside. 

“But I don’t have anything to buy for you in return…” 

It’s true because Junmyeon usually wears accessories of his own brand. Sometimes he will purchase the brand starting with a B but Yifan knows Junmyeon must have already had the latest collection in the closet. 

“Maybe you can take me to the bar we always go? It’s sure been a while we went there,” Junmyeon suggests. Yifan lits up in no time, “That’s a good idea.” Junmyeon chuckles under his breaths as the latter literally drags him out of the mall without wasting a second. 

///

Yifan’s face falls once they enter the bar. Junmyeon puts on a façade as he holds his mate’s hand closely. The place is leering with alphas’ scents. Entitled alphas. They easily recognize Junmyeon and of course, his mate Yifan. 

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon coaxes the silent omega, brushing his thumb on the back of Yifan’s hand in circles, “We’ll just have a drink and talk for a while and then we’ll leave.” They sit by the counter, away from prying eyes. 

The patrons can’t help but take glances at the omega though. “Hi, hello. You must be the famous person everyone’s talking about in town. Are you two new here?” Junmyeon smiles shortly, “We used to be regulars. May I know what happened to the previous owner?” 

The bartender, a beta judging by the lack of interest of their ranks, shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly before handing them menus, “I’m not sure. Only heard he sold this place off.” 

“I see,” Junmyeon trails off as he looks at Yifan who’s drinking in the menu, “Found anything you like?” Yifan nods, “I’d like a galaxy mocktail, please.” Junmyeon goes for the mojito with no alcohol. 

He wants to have them both relaxed but Yifan is so stiff most probably troubled by the number of alphas in the bar. “You okay?” His omega nods silently, fiddling with his fingers on the bar-tabletop. 

Junmyeon clutches his hand and sets it down on his own thigh, “I’m sorry for bringing us here－” “No, it’s okay,” Yifan winds their fingers together, sending him a small smile, “You bought those sweaters for me and I wanted to do something in return.” 

This is how Yifan is no matter how many times Junmyeon has said it’s okay. He pecks on his mate’s cheek, earning a blush from Yifan because the bartender has seen it. The beta only compliments how cute they are before excusing himself to tend to others. 

The simple kiss alone took the attention of the various alphas. One of them opens a topic about omegas and the others follow suit. “They’re so weak,” One bulky alpha tuts, “Can’t even go to work early without fucking them because of their stupid heat.” 

A chorus of laughter later, another one remarks, “You should see their face when they don’t know a thing what they’re asking for.” 

“Yeah and they’ll put the blame on us later. Freaks.” 

“Do you think that tall omega is the same?” 

Yifan is suddenly very self-aware. He fidgets in his stool, unable to concentrate how delicious the drink is. “Hey,” Junmyeon nears his stool, sitting in sideways, back to holding his hand again while the free one is occupied with the glass, “Don’t listen to them.” 

Yifan gawks down to his drink, nodding very slowly. His alpha must have sensed his anxiousness. “They don’t know your worth,” Junmyeon inches closer, his arm snaking around his mate’s waist, “You’re perfect the way you are.” 

The omega heats up by the praise. Aside from that, the arm around him is so firm as if Junmyeon is showing them he’s the alpha’s and… Junmyeon’s pheromones are changing. 

“You’re my omega and I won’t let anyone change that,” The alpha purrs, his tone lacing with tender mixed with authority. Blood rushes to Yifan’s cheeks. “Look at me, darling.” Once he turns to the call, Junmyeon kisses him deeply. 

He relaxes in a while. He can’t even listen to the foreign voices anymore as he receives the attention from his mate. Yifan doesn’t want to make a sound but he does once a tongue brushes over his upper lip painstakingly slow. Junmyeon parts their mouth away, chuckling against his lips. 

He knows they’re earning odd looks due to their obvious ranks despite their appearance but why must he care? 

He’s happy with Yifan and that’s all it matters the most. 

And he wants to make Yifan feel the same. 

“Cm’ here, wanna kiss you again,” Junmyeon cradles his omega’s chin and sweetly kisses him, causing Yifan to go red. The omega has successfully forgotten about the alphas behind them as his mate is french kissing him. 

He faces his body to the shorter and their tongues nudge against one another unhurriedly. The kiss becomes deeper and deeper. Yifan’s hand rushes up to grasp Junmyeon’s costly shirt once there’s a thumb caressing his inner thigh strongly.

“J-Junmyeon,” Yifan gasps out, his lungs burning for air but the alpha doesn’t let him go further, resuming the syrupy kisses. Junmyeon doesn’t like to make out in public but when he does, the alpha becomes really showy. 

Yifan has acknowledged this back when an alpha model tried to get his attention during a fashion show in Italy. As much as he doesn’t want this to end, he needs to breathe. With two taps on Junmyeon’s lap, only then the alpha gives him a break. 

Yifan leans into his mate’s neck to catch his breaths, not knowing that Junmyeon is glaring at everyone while tightening his grip on his mate’s waist. He catches the omega mumbling something, probably the change in his scent with the other alphas. 

Junmyeon becomes bolder as he tips his omega’s chin with his thumb before attaching his mouth to the heated skin. 

Yifan’s whole being trembles, hands flailing to have a secure grip on his mate. 

Junmyeon has never done this before in front of people. 

The rings make contact on his nape and a small noise of disapproval discharges out of him at once. “’M sorry,” Junmyeon murmurs near his ear before connecting their lips momentarily, feeling so addicted to the omega, “Let’s go home… ?” 

Yifan gives three feeble nods, totally liking the idea. Junmyeon thanks the bartender for the lovely drinks and he links his arm with his tall omega as they head out, face smug as the other alphas have nothing to say. 

The air has totally changed into envy instead. 

On their way home, Junmyeon holds Yifan’s hand. None knows who does it first but now their fingers are intertwined, their clasped hands settled on Yifan’s lap. Whenever there’s red light, a tug is all it takes from the omega and both will lean towards one another for a kiss.

Junmyeon honestly can’t stand the way the omega currently has a heady gaze but he doesn't want to take him in the car. 

They tried it once a long time ago and Yifan complained his body ached pretty badly than usual the next day. 

“Patience,” Junmyeon settles a peck on the pink cheek of the omega’s, sending him a soft smile, “You can have all of me later, darling.” Yifan rubs his forehead against his arm while stifling a whine, growing shy that his mate said that out loud. 

Junmyeon drops a kiss on the omega’s head before returning his focus on the road once the light changes to green. The bag full of sweaters is left in the car as they head straight to the floor of their condo. 

Junmyeon makes sure the door is locked before pressing Yifan against the door, having a fiery liplock session. He grasps the locks above Yifan’s nape and tugs it gently, keeping his mate’s head in place while his other hand squeezes Yifan’s hip powerfully. 

The omega moans, hands weak on the alpha’s waist, one traveling upwards to unbutton the long-sleeved purple and white vertical-striped shirt of Junmyeon’s, his heart thudding in his chest.

“Let’s get married,” Junmyeon speaks after a long while as soon as the omega’s top goes down to the floor, breaths steady while Yifan is the total opposite, “Let’s get married and go to Amsterdam...” Yifan recalls when the last time they went there. 

Junmyeon does travel a lot because of his business and Yifan must be there by his side as his secretary but ever since a year ago, the alpha has been passing the duty to one of his trusted people instead. 

He was confused at first before he understood Junmyeon’s purpose. 

His mate wants to make time for both of them. 

“We’re practically married...” 

Junmyeon chuckles against his collarbone because that’s what his friends say about them, “I know but let’s get married for real, you know? Register the dates and all.” Yifan plays with the hem of the untucked shirt of the shorter, “Not here...” 

Junmyeon knows why. They will attract the nation’s attention. Yifan doesn’t want that because they (mostly Yifan) have already gone through a lot back when their relationship was revealed to the public. 

“I know a place,” Junmyeon clamps his palm on his jaw, making him look at him, “We can even move there... Have a new life.” Yifan stutters out of shock, not believing what he’s hearing, “Y-Your work?” 

Junmyeon looks so untroubled as he says, “My goal has been accomplished. It’s spreading well to the international level. Besides, I have a co-director in mind. My only goal now is spending the rest of my life with you and...” 

Junmyeon pauses as there’s a shy smile blooming on his face which surprises Yifan for the second time that moment, “And maybe have a kid with you.” Yifan flushes to the fullest. He can’t deny he has thought of that too... Just not in this country. 

“I-I, we—” 

“We don’t have to rush about the child though,” Junmyeon rests his head against the omega’s chest, arms looping lazily around the tall figure, “I want us to do favorite things together and all the things I’ve left out before these years. Are you okay with that?” Yifan answers with a kiss instead.

No other word can express how he feels for this man. 

“Easy,” Junmyeon chortles as the omega tries to undress him but unable to do so due to his clumsy hands, “Let me do that.” The warmth returns to Yifan’s cheeks, feeling embarrassed. Junmyeon has that heated gaze as he unbuckles Yifan’s belt. 

Yifan is already half hard just by the stare. “I’m glad you appointed me that day,” Junmyeon sucks on a mark before heading lower, possessive hands mapping every inch of Yifan’s back eagerly, “And I’m glad I met you again at the café.” 

“M-Me too,” Yifan gasps out a moan as his alpha palms his bulge, his hands shooting up to grab Junmyeon’s shoulders firmly. Junmyeon’s mouth goes lower, his tongue lapping over the hardened bud before he uses his teeth. Yifan’s arms are around Junmyeon’s head, panting into his hair, “J-Jun...” 

The alpha knows his condition. He just wants to tease him further. Their mouths meet and Yifan impatiently slips his hand underneath the collar of Junmyeon’s unbuttoned shirt, tugging it away but then, his attention is swept away by the deep kiss. 

Junmyeon smirks softly, pausing to give a chance for the omega to breathe. He starts smothering kisses everywhere on his mate’s body, slowly leading their way to the bedroom. Yifan doesn’t let him go far once they’re near the bed. 

Junmyeon tries to free himself to get the necessities but his needy omega is always stubborn at times like this so he rubs Yifan’s nape, earning a small whine due to the rings he has on. “Sit on the bed,” Junmyeon leaves a peck on the juncture of his mate’s neck. 

“Where you going,” Yifan slurs, staring down at the shorter with a heady gaze. The sight itself is so enticing until Junmyeon wants to pamper him feel so good all night long. “Need to keep these babies back to their home,” Junmyeon mentions the branded jewelry as he cups Yifan’s jaw, “Rest for a while, hm?” 

Yifan almost complains but he obeys anyway. The omega nearly collapses on the bed. He hasn’t noticed how weak his body is. Yifan observes Junmyeon’s back as the alpha does what he said. 

He takes a sharp intake of breath as Junmyeon touches him bare once he’s next to his side. “I’m going to go slow tonight,” Junmyeon trails kisses underneath his ear while stroking him down there, his other hand patting the back of Yifan’s head, “Is it okay for you?” 

Yifan nods, unable to voice out a verbal answer since the strokes are so fast. “Lay down for me,” Junmyeon whispers sweetly, his hand never halting. The omega keeps muttering Junmyeon’s name over and over again, his legs twitching as he’s so close. 

Junmyeon coos praises, sotto voce, which riles up his mate even more. He stops as soon as Yifan nearly climaxes. A groan is all he receives as well as a small glare from the omega. 

“You must be forgetting something,” Junmyeon spreads the taller’s legs after coating himself with lube as he settles between them, causing Yifan to shiver since the alpha looks dead serious with that smile, “I told you I’m going slow tonight, didn’t I?” 

Yifan fists the sheets as the alpha isn’t putting it in but caressing his entrance with the tip instead. “Please, just,” Yifan nearly loses his mind as Junmyeon continues to tease endlessly, “Junmyeon...” 

“Yes, darling?” 

He frames Junmyeon’s face, eyes a little teary which takes the alpha bewildered, “Want you...” Junmyeon blinks in silence, taking a moment to drink in the details of his omega. “I want you too,” Junmyeon murmurs, tucking his face into Yifan’s shoulder as he pushes in, groaning deeply by the tightness surrounding him. 

Yifan has a firm grip around Junmyeon, shutting his eyes close as he eases to the alpha’s girth. 

“You okay... ?” 

Yifan nods snugly, indeed feeling okay. Junmyeon begins to move, pulling in and out little by little until he catches the sound of contentment from the omega underneath him. Junmyeon goes all out after that. 

Yifan is in a total mess; emitting little gasps and small whimpers and blurting out the alpha’s name, hugging and pulling the alpha close. Junmyeon loves everything. He always makes sure his mate enjoys this to the fullest as he does. 

Once Yifan clenches onto him tautly, Junmyeon fastens his pace before burying deep into his mate, both releasing a sound of gratification seconds later. “Junmyeon...” Said male lays on his side, both still connected, humming questioningly with a smile against the omega’s chest. 

“After we moved to Amsterdam,” Yifan hesitates as he feels his face becoming hot, “I... I want...” 

Junmyeon’s palm feels so cold against his cheek as the alpha tugs his face low. He can see that the omega is reluctant but shy at the same time. “You want what, hm?” Yifan’s eyes cast everywhere, “I-I want a daughter.” 

It takes a few seconds for Junmyeon to understand but once he does, he breaks into the biggest grin, “Me too, darling.” Yifan has that shy smile again and Junmyeon kisses him senselessly. 

He’s on top again with the omega begging him for more.

“I love you,” Junmyeon chants for the umpteenth time that night, pistoning his hips as Yifan muffles his whines in his throat, “I love you so damn much.” There are tears in both of their eyes as they gaze at each other with smiles on their face. Yifan makes their mouths meet again not before saying, “I love you more.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> sources of the pics used:
> 
> [alphajm’s attire at the dinner party](https://twitter.com/j__nmyeon/status/1189196467455442944)  
> [that earcuff was the main reason why this oneshot was born](https://twitter.com/redapplewriting/status/1209493850462359554)  
> [omegayf’s attire at the dinner party](https://twitter.com/PopRockShawty/status/1210935671331770368)
> 
> continuation of this fic based on these  
> [1](https://twitter.com/redapplewriting/status/1166728831769559045) & [2](https://twitter.com/redapplewriting/status/1218917767065112576)
> 
> *bonus*  
> their look in this whole oneshot  
> [1](https://twitter.com/redapplewriting/status/1191393501612670976) & [2](https://twitter.com/redapplewriting/status/1168769768721010688)  
> (yes yf grows out his hair) 


End file.
